A Special Birthday
by RadiantRainbows
Summary: A Red and Yellow, Specialshipping smut fanfic where it's Red's birthday and Yellow has a special gift for her one and only love. Contains sexual acts and fluff.


**Hai hai~ this fanfic below contains sexual acts, Smut, Lemon, Whatever you call it, of Red and Yellow, Specialshipping, deticated for a friend's birthday~ hope it was to your liking, and enjoy~ specialshipping smut ahead you were warned~**

**~RadiantRainbowonders**

* * *

"There's nothing to be nervous about, there's nothing to be nervous about, there is nothing to be nervous about…!"

_Ding Dong._

_Panic panic panic panic panic panic panic panic panic panic panic panic panic panic panic panic panic…!_

A teenage girl stood at a front door, she had long blonde hair and was no higher then age sixteen. She wore a simple jacket with a lacey tank top underneath, she had stockings and shorts along with sneakers. Her ponytail holder was a bow she tied herself, her jacket had a hood she didn't use, and in her hands was a box, a gift box. Her name was Yellow, The Healer of the Dexholders. Normal everyday naïve tomboy girl with nothing all that special to her expect her healing viridian powers and outstanding courage.

Courage that was tossed out of the window today.

The door was opened by a male, taller then her and older, he had semi spiky black hair and bangs, unlike the blonde who was concealing her skin, he wore a black tank top with baggy jeans and was bare foot. He was eighteen, or rather, turning eighteen at midnight. He was known at the Dexholder's Leader, The Fighter. He was also Kanto's champion as well. Not the sharpest tool in the shed and pretty much dense on relationships, however he did manage to surface his feelings and speak them to the blonde he dearly loves.

Of course, she loved him too, and had an interesting way in showing that.

"Yellow! You didn't have to come by." his tone was happy to see the blonde, she giggled at his childish expression and was guided into his home. With each step she took she was getting more uneasy about what she planned to give Red for his eighteen birthday. Chuchu and Pika, their Pikachus who loved each other just as much as their trainers love each other gleefully cheered and went upstairs.

The Healer sat down on the couch with the present in her lap. "I know, but I wanted too."

This brought a smile to his face, a very kind one, happy to have someone in the world who loves him for _him_. "Thanks." he took a seat next to her, it was the late afternoon, he wondered how long she would stay. Perhaps she would like to sleep over. Yellow made no movements or send any signals she was going to. Red felt his cheeks heat up when he looked at her, he wanted to bring her closer, to touch her, but felt awkward and embarrassed.

Closing his eyes, he placed his arm around his girlfriend, it was slow and awkward, but Yellow didn't mind it, she helped him by hold his hand closer, shifting towards his chest. Red's cheeks flustered even more at this and gulped trying to calm his racing heart. "So then, how long are you staying for?"

He noticed she tense at the question, his stomach flipped thinking he made her go under an awkward position. "A-a! y-you can stay the night if you want!"

She looked up at him, before this, he wouldn't have noticed her tense, but now she can tell he was growing up, that he was now really _looking_ and _caring_picking up little hints more faster then before, heck he's starting to acknowledge her hints and signals now. Knowing this, thinking about this, made her heart beat in bliss. She felt more confident now. "If you wouldn't mind, I would like the spend the night…"

"Of course not!" Red smiled at her, he wanted to go get a bed ready for her now, but felt the urge to do something before he got up. He couldn't quite place it, he didn't know what it was his body wanted him to do before standing. Closing his eyes he let his body take over for him, his cool lips met her pale cheek. The blonde was taken back by this yes, but she also felt more at home, more… loved.

When he stood up, Yellow gave him curious eyes wondering what he was going to do, when she saw him get some blankets from the nearby closet, she became tense again, she had to tell him those were not needed, she needed to tell him she dose not plan to sleep at another bed tonight. As he pulled out the extra bedding, Yellow stood up, opening her mouth yet no words. Red quickly looked at her, his eyes met hers which forced the words out of her throat. "I wouldn't be needing any extra blankets…!"

"Oh… alright then," Red began to put the things he pulled out away, feeling a bit guilty, Yellow helped the household put things back into their place. "Though… where will you be sleeping then?"

She inhaled. "Well… I was hoping… we can share a bed…" subconsciously her left eye closed, expecting a bad reaction. In Red's mind, he felt like his brain crashed, many thoughts had enter and left his mind. Emotions as well came rising in his heart and exploding in his chest. _Yellow… ack… I can't do that.. Not after…_

"Is that a problem?" the blonde girl stared at her boyfriend, Red knew he couldn't reject her. He shook his head, giving a nervous smile, hoping tonight would be _dreamless_"Nope! None what's so ever!"

She sense his uneasiness, and felt better about herself. "Hmm.." she looked at the clock nearby, it was getting late and in her mind she calculated how long it would take to make something for dinner. It wouldn't be long, making up her mind she headed to his kitchen which wasn't stock with much food, and made what she can with what she had.

Red watched her, feeling a bit awkward with how she casually started to cook, it reminded him of an old television show he would watch when bored, a show was about _Husband_ and _Wife._shaking the unneeded thoughts, Red went to his room in order to clean up a bit for Yellow to stay in. he normally spent over night at her place, she rarely came by to his, then again most of the Dexholders stops by her house. His mind started to panic a bit, wondering how will their first night in the same bed would go.

Due to Blue's influence, an unexpected thought crossed his mind. A thought that was somewhat _erotic_. "Red?"

"YE-YEAH!?" Red blinked and scolded himself for shouting suddenly at the blonde. "Dwai.. I mean.. umm.. Yeah?"

Yellow chuckled nervously. "Can you help out…?"

"Oh! Sure yeah…!" his mind was still at a haze.

A good hour passed, the two ate, having normal conversation, conversations they wouldn't remember the next day, it made The Fighter think and realize how lucky he was to have someone like her, to have the life he has now. In this house that was always empty, missing another human being, was now filled. Red started to put the dishes away, as the blonde stared at the present, she took a couple breaths as she waited for Red to return. "Red-san.."

"Y-you know, you don't have to call me -san now that we're dating.." he chuckled nervously, making Yellow laugh out.

"You're right.. Either way… can I…" her hands gripped the box tightly. "Give you my gift now..?"

Red looked taken back, yet he was eager to find out what she had gotten him. "If you want to then I have no problem with it~!"

Yellow nodded, gripping the box tighter. She then handed him the box, look down at the table as she did. The teen smiled and accepted it, opening the bow and wrapper, wanting to see what was inside. What he saw was literally nothing but a gift wrapping bow. "…Uhh.."

The blonde stood up, and took out the bow, Red wonder if it was a tiny gift, he wondered if it was a key to her house -not that he wanted that- his mind was just thinking about all kinds of tiny things she might give him. Yet, it was a just a simple bow, that she was placing on her ponytail holder. "Uhh…" the Fighter still didn't quite understand what she was doing.

She placed her index finger on his chapped lips, staring at his eyes, Red fell under her charm, staring back, not noticing her shortening the distance between, once she did, Red let the shorter blonde lock lips, he felt her hand being place on his chest, and another on around his neck, subconsciously he felt his own arms hold her back, bring her closer, what shook him out of the Charm spell was when he felt the Healer slip in her tongue to his cavern. Yellow heard him make a sound of resistance, it made her cheeks flush, yet she continued, this time pushing him slightly to the back of the couch, and running her hands down to his thighs.

Red felt his body warm up, his neck felt so much hotter then it had before, the moment she ran her tiny fingers though his semi spiky hair, he fell to her power, only wanting her. In the kiss he let out a slight moan, making Yellow a bit more confident in her actions, Red lowered his hands to her hips, holding them tightly.

For the past three weeks, Red would awaken to an unwanted wet boxers and hazy memories. Though he knew one thing, in his dreams there was always a certain blonde. He momentarily wondered if this was another dream. "Red…"

"Hm?" his eyes were hazed, he wasn't really paying attention.

Yellow smiled at him and let one loop of her tank top slip down. "My birthday gift to you, is me."

Red chuckled and pecked her lips. "But I already have you~"

She shook her head and placed on of her hands at her chest. "You have my heart, you have my love, you don't have… me."

The Fighter were getting confused by her words, bring his lust filled mind to a cold stop. "What do you mean?"

The blonde inhaled. "When a man marries the daughter, the father gives up his ownership and hands it to the man."

"Uhhh…?"

She pecked his nose slightly, her cheeks were flustered and tainted red. "I don't have a father, and there is just one way to claim me."

"Wh-! What!?" now catching on completely, the male's cheek brighten up more then the girls. Yellow placed her lips on his, after a moent parting slightly, her breath on his cheek, making him feel warmer again.

"I love you Red, I trust you, I gave you my heart and now.." the Healer's hand went from his chest to his waist, an arm around his neck. She can hear his heartbeat fasten, the Fighter can feel his blood rushing. Yellow pecked his lips, giving him a slight lick. "I give you my body."

Forgetting to question what was reality and a dream, Red quickly accepted her gift, proving this he let his back fall to the couch, bring her down and on top of him. He chuckled when he heard her squeak to the action, giving her a slight grin. "Hrrmm..!" Yellow pouted at him, faking her anger, in response Kanto's Champion simply brought her back down, their legs getting tangled with each other, lips locking once more, this time more intensely.

Yellow's tongue slipped in, trying to gain dominance, yet Red wasn't giving up easily, she felt his hands go to her waist, the to her hips, gripping them, she felt a bit of pride well up when she heard him try his best to restrain his moan. All this was taking effect on her as well, though she knew about Red's little _problem_a problem that was getting harder by the minute. Sometimes Blue's blackmail information can be worth it in the end.

The tongue war continued, for minutes, despite the fact it felt like hours. Red's hand were ghostly rub the blonde's skinny shoulders, Yellow would let her hands roam underneath his tank top, the make out session became heated, Red started to sit up a bit, making his blonde straddle his lap, their sessions became more aggressive, Red's hands pulled Yellow closer, his hands that was on her waist went up and underneath her tank top, feeling her chest and revealing her skinny stomach.

Her cheeks burn brighter at his action, he squeaked with a hint of pleasure when she felt his hands grope her chest, her own hands went to his shoulders for support, the male started to slip the unwanted clothe over her hand, making the gift bow fall to the ground along with her shirt, her white lacy bra covered her chest just right, which seems to frustrate the male even more.

It was now her turn, Yellow licked the tip of Red's left ear, making his whole face burn, in the moment of stun, she started to unbuckle his belt, sliding the leather out of the loops, causing the male to shiver as he felt it snake off his waist. She unbutton his pants, and left the rest alone, only wanted to sooth out Red's pain in his lower region, going back to his, she cupped his cheeks, inhaling once more, her worries and concern kicked in at the last moment. The Fighter caught a glimpse of it, before he can ask, she crushed her lips to his.

Her shaking hands gripped Red's shoulder, she wanted this, he wanted this, Yellow was still at hesitate, picking this up, Red placed his hands to her hips, gently, and caring. His lips nibble gentle at her lips, refusing access to his mouth, when the blonde noticed the shift in the air, heated lust was now a slow loving air, she smiled.

Kissing him back tenderly, she smiled, being sure of what she wanted to do next.

"Red…?"

"Yeah?"

He wouldn't be surprised if she called it off, he was actually expecting that. "Remember how I said I would be sleeping in your bed tonight?" realization dawned on him. She was going through with this, and she was going through with this on the bed. In response to her question, he smiled and quickly stood up, grabbing her hand and pulling her to his room childishly, even at a time like this, Red's cute side was seen.

Pika and Chuchu only watched their trainers head up stairs, signing to themselves and laying back down together. Upstairs, Red had opened the door and pulled Yellow towards hi bed, it hadn't really, in fact not at all has his room changed, making it seem like a ten year old slept in here. Yellow can only giggle at the sight, making the owner of the room slightly ashamed. "I-.. I don't really spend a lot of time here…"

Yellow went back to her boyfriend, shutting the door for him and getting close to his lips. "I find it rather… cute~"

A sound of pout was heard, in return, Yellow placed her lips on his, letting Red guide the way to his bed. The air around them was a sweet yet hot haze, gently like a dead flower Red placed her on the bed, her blonde hair neatly resting at her side. Her arms locked around his neck, never wavering, her emerald eyes stayed glued on to her lover's autumn eyes.

The look they exchange, longing and tender want, still locking gaze, the Fighter's hand moved down to her mid-section, not before long to her jeans, slowly unbuttoning her pants, he heard her whimper with worry, noticing she was being hesitate, his found his body subconsciously loomed over her, slowly soothing her worries with the touch of his lips on hers.

Without noticing her pants were now gone, she deepen the kiss, wanting to feel some sort of warmth in his cold room. Tender was replaced with passion, sweet was replace with spice, Red yanked off his shirt, and kicked off his shoes -which he wondered why he still had them on in the first place- and unzipped his flyer. Though at the sound of this, Yellow stopped his hands, bring the up to her chest bashfully, she felt a bit like a doll, uselessly not doing anything, she wanted to make him feel good like he had to her.

And to do so, she started to remove his pants with her hands and feets, once his was now disrobed leaving only his boxers, he sighed and shivered with delight with the new found freedom his member felt. Yellow nearly gasp at the size of it, she gulped nervous, trying not to lose her nerve again. Yellow reach down, wrapping her hands around him, she wondered what would have happen if she gave his member a stroke.

"_Aaah!_"

She squeaked as Red squeezed her breast unconsciously, moaning from her action. Red's expression was in a mixture of pleasure and longing, she knew she had done something good, taking another breath, she began to rub the member in a certain rounding motion, earning her a faint yet long moan from her boyfriend. Her face flushed at the noises he made, having a weird effect on her body. "_Haaahaaaaa…~"_

She fidget her body slightly, listening to Red's pants of heavy breathing, subconsciously the teen began to rub her breast, feeling her nipples erect under his touch. "Nn-! Nrgn-..!" she has, trying to hold in her own noises, Red's tongue hang lose at his bottom lip, suddenly the urge to suck on something was pulsing through his mind. He bent his elbows, before Yellow can catch on, giving her nipple a lick she jumped from the sudden pleasure she received from that action. She hadn't even noticed her bra was missing up until now. All that was left for the final barrier in both of their lower region.

After a few minutes of the Fighter taking advantage of her cleavage, Yellow gently pulled him back, getting more comfortable on his bed. Red was clearly uneasy about this as well, though he wanted it just as badly too. Yellow placed her hands at spread apart, as if she had wings, her hair was now sprawled everywhere, even in the darken room, Red can still see her glow ever so slightly. His breath panted against hers, he was now getting concern of the pain he might bring her. "Y-Yellow.. A-are you sure you want to… go this far..?"

Her shaky hands gently gripped the bed sheets. "Yes, I'm sure… Masayoshi Red… I want you…" her pinks lips pursed as she tried to find her voice again, both of them wore a glowing scarlet blush. With a gulp, Yellow smiled gently. "To claim me…~"

She made sure to add a soft coo, making Red's bounce and blush even harder, the blonde giggled at his reaction, a sweet sound that soothed his nervousness. One of his hands he used for support slowly trace down her petite body. Soon reaching her special spot, out of curiosity, he ran a finger down in a line, watching her grip the sheets tighter and yelp out with pleasure, her legs trembled as her body twisted. Red exhaled deeply, before he started to remove her white lacy panties, he saw her wet area, and slight sticky substance, both of their faces blushed even brighter, Red had troubled looking at her in the eye, he looked anywhere besides her body.

He figured he would remove his final barrier, it was the blonde's turn to look away, they felt a bit light headed from the blood rushing though their minds. "Um…"

"Y-.. you do know how… to do this… right?"

The Fighter gulped, knowing both choices would look bad on his part. Yellow wanted to face palm, yet in the current situation, she found that a bit difficult. "I… I think I have a book somewhere…"

Red's response, brought both questioning and disbelief looks from his lover below him. Just as he was about to get off her, Yellow quickly grabbed his shoulders stuttering out no's and shaking her head. "Wa-wait-wait-wait no-no-no, just do what comes… naturally?"

"Naturally.." Red looked at her, a bit weird. "As in, natural instincts..?"

"That's _exactly_what I mean!" Yellow was bit happy, Red was catching on, to how to have the lala.

Instead what she got was an even more panicked Champion. "You mean to me, that _this_is natural?"

Finally recalling the fact Red dose not have parents, let alone, Green refused to talk to another living being about the 'Talk' after what Blue made him do to Silver a couple months back. _I am not explaining things to him at a situation like this._

"Yes it is…" she wondered if Red would continue to question this, or go along with it. Luckily he let it slide and continued his actions, slowly placing his aching member to her warm wet spot. They both flinched and became flustered with the contact, it took a moment for Red slowly place himself inside of her. She flinched and bite her bottom lip, not wanting to let the pained noise escape her lips.

Letting his instinct take over like she said, one of his hands made it's way to hers, holding each others hands tightly, Red felt as if this wasn't going to bit easy. When the blonde girl nodded, with no haste, just confidence, Red thrusted in her, getting a slight yelp from the girl but nothing more, he felt her hand trembled, yet she didn't squeeze.

If he wasn't losing himself in the lustful spell, he would be impress by her threshold of pain. He slowly moved in her, waiting to get used to of the feeling, his member was embrace by a warm wetness, it made the male groan, as for Yellow, her eyes were shut tightly, waiting for the integrating flames exploding in her Vienna to calm down. He didn't move much, which irritated her, in case he was waiting for her, she started to move, swaying her hips, causing more flames to erupt, and making the male moan with waves of soothing pleasure.

His eyes fluttered from the delight spark he felt, pulsing through his spine and legs. She pressed her self a bit deep, the pain only had gotten severely worse, and pleasantly, delightful for Red, making him lose control of his wanting desires, causing him to thrust deep in her, pulling out, and slamming in. Yellow let out a surprise yelp, for a few more moments, Red continued his steady pace, making the blonde much more adjusted.

Red's groaning turn into breathless pants, he hadn't notice the sweat dripping down, his ears and cheeks were burning, Yellow gripped on the bed sheets, and with the other, Red's hand, her legs found their way around the male's waist, her pants were more of an choking gasps, semi feeling burning flames enter her in and out and hints of pleasure. Her breast would bounce at the impact, giving her more of a jolting ecstasy. Red felt his knees start to wobble. "Y-Yellow… I-I don't think I can…."

Yellow quickly understood, she herself didn't think she would handle much more. With their final moments drawing near, Red's soft slamming, changed to a rough pounding, longing for his release, right before she felt herself let go, her hands quickly went to Red's cheeks, pulling him down roughly for a passionate tongue war kiss. "_Aaa-mmmhh!"_

They both moan in each others caverns, causing vibrations to send shock waves down their spines. Yellow fidget with a sense of pleasure as she felt her lover's warm liquid flow into her. Red had to pull away from her lips, giving her one more thurst, gasping as he felt his member completely drain itself inside of the blonde.

The lustful spell lifted, and exhaustion fell. The male's knees gave out as fast as his arms bent, causing him to fall next over to the panting Healer. She knew she would fall asleep soon, faster then Red would. "Red.." she quickly curled next to him, feeling his heartbeat loudly, his sweaty chest heaving, she felt sticky and messy, though, right now she couldn't care. "Happy Birthday~"

Red chuckled, he figured they could bath in the morning, and wrapped hi arms around her. He loved to feel her body close to his, he loved the feeling of being able to embrace her so tightly, he loved knowing he was she loved him, loved knowing he was here to protect her. He loved the feeling of the weight of someone's life in his hands, it gave him a better reason for fighting, a better reason for existing. And he most defiantly, loved _her_. "Thank you.."

He snuggled close to her, pulling her close with a gentle smile, letting his fingers get tangled in her now messy golden locks. _"I love you."_


End file.
